Chapter 24
Decisive Round of Butou is the 24th chapter of My-Otome series. The fated Butou begins. Neither Mashiro nor Takumi XIII is backing off. The Meisters of Windbloom and Cardair are fighting for what their Masters believe in. The holder of the Mysterious Peridot, Akira Okuzaki vs. the daughter of the former user of Blue Sky Sapphire, Arika Yumemiya. Who would emerge victorious? Summary Preparations are being made for the Butou of the Meisters. Nina desperately tells Mashiro to reconsider, as such action might end up having a war on Cardair, but everything she says is futile, and Mashiro apologizes in the end for worrying the latter. Takumi states that since the ancient times, a Butou settles the score when a dispute cannot be settled, and as long as Mashiro protects Schwarz, he wont show any mercy, whilst Mashiro responds that he wants to protect everyone. The Akira and Arika introduces their selves and gets on their stance. The Butou commences, and the Meisters clash, unleashing tremendous power. Nina is astonished by the display of power that the two Meisters are doing, and states that the battle is a real one, and questions why isn't it her, whilst Arika and Akira received damaged, the same damage that their Masters felt. Succumbing in pain, Takumi declares his resolve to protect Cardair, while Mashiro states that he doesn't care how much he could get hurt just as long as he can protect everyone. By that statement, Nina knows that the match would be settled in the next attack. The two Meister charges at each other, but Shizuru arrives and intercepts their attacks, while Natsuki, who comes along with the Trias, orders them to put down their weapons, surprising Mashiro, saying that Butou isn't permitted unless the formalities are followed, thus making Arika and Akira's battle invalid. Takumi questions Garderobe's interference, angrily responds that the battle is between him and Mashiro. Natsuki counters his statement by asking if sending his Otome to battle for a personal grudge if something that a ruler would do. Takumi then orders their forces to retreat after hearing Natsuki's words, and apologizes to Mashiro, adding that he would look forward on what kind of ruler he would be. As Natsuki were about to reprimand Mashiro for his actions, he stops him and asks for their assistance for the injured people to be in Wind. She then notices Arika who's looking at her mother, shocking her and Shizuru. Youko comforts the girl, saying that her life isn't at risk, which delights Arika, while shocking Natsuki to hear that Lena is Arika's mother. Along the commotion, as Midori were about to escape, she kisses him on the cheek and thanks him by protecting everyone. Mashiro mentions Rad, but Midori tells him that Rad wanted it for the sake of his loved ones, then hands him a rose for the super human, saying that even though she's an enemy, she's a strong woman. And lastly, she tells Mashiro to watch out for Sergey. She then leaves, telling her not to make Arika cry. Arika arrives shortly and notices the leader of the Schwarz being gone, and states that Mashiro would become a wonderful queen. Erstin arrives and takes him away from Arika, telling her not to touch her queen. As the three argue, Nina thinks that if Lena passed down the GEM to Mashiro, there must be a connection between him and Arika. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used #Over-sized Kunai #Blue Sky Lance Abilities Used *Flight *Enhanced Strength GEMs Used *Mysterious Peridot *Blue Sky Sapphire Robes Used *Mysterious Peridot (Robe) *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) *Pearl Robe Items Used *None Miryoku Used *Unnamed Category:Chapters